The Fred Fred Adventures of Billy and Mandy
by Kojay
Summary: The Grim Reaper has some business to attend to. But Billy, Mandy, and Grim's Scythe cannot be left unattended! Who will take Grim's place while he's gone?


The Fred Fred Adventures of Billy and Mandy:

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or any of its characters. (The names on the jurors list are not accurate except for Fred Fred's) or Star Trek

--------------

"Hey Judge…" said a fly bailiff to a green toad like creature with horns on its forehead.

"Yes Bailiff?"

"The Grim Reaper is on the list of jurors…"

"And your point is, Bailiff?"

"You know the Grim Reaper hasn't served in the Underworld Court in over four thousand years, he always has some sort of excuse that gets him out of it." The bailiff said with a sigh

"Go get him, it is his duty as an Underworld denizen to serve in the jury."

--- Meanwhile in Endsville ---

"Fine-uh-lee! I can leave my house" Billy exclaimed.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…" Grim muttered.

"I second that emotion." Mandy snarled.

"You feel emotion?" Grim asked

"Don't push it."

The three walked to Endsville's mall. They had a sale on tube socks, Billy had a good lunch. As they were walking into the food court, they were stopped by the 'Fly-liff'. "Grim Reaper! You have Jury Duty."

"Uh… um… Well you see… I have these kids here, and I uh… can't make it. There would be no one to take over for me. I can't just leave my scythe to these two, I'm sure you can image all sort of trouble they'd cause!" Grim smiled, "I'm sorry but I just can't make it."

"Oh, alright. I'll go tell the judge, this excuse _does_ sound reasonable." Said the Fly-liff.

"What was that all about?" Mandy demanded.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeah…" Billy chimed in.

"Oh, that? That was nothing."

--- Back in the Underworld Court ---

"He had an excuse didn't he?" The judge asked with a dull stare.

"Yes, but this one sounds very reasonable. He says he can't come because he's watching these two kids and has to keep an eye on his scythe."

"Pish posh!"

"Pish posh, sir?"

"The Grim Reaper _will _be able to come. We just need to find a temporary Reaper Replacement. But whom… BAILIFF!" The Judge yelled.

"I'm right here you don't need to yell."

"Get me a list of recent jurors, maybe ones I didn't like that much. I'm sure we can find a way to get Grim here."

" Ok we have: Valmire Vampire, Elrond Aye, Fred Fred Bur—"

"WAIT! Fred Fred… Burger? Fred Fred Burger right?"

"Yes sir…"

"Him, I want him to do it. I hear those kids give Grim a living heck. And I _HATE _Fred Fred Burger… but how… how do we get him to do it?" The judge pondered. He looked at his handy-dandy gavel that he always had with him. "I think I know just how we'll do it."

--- The next morning in Endsville ---

"HEY GRIM! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UH-UP!" Billy said hopping up and down on the Reaper.

"Yes!"

"Heeeeeeey…. Grim… why are you so short and _GREEN_!"

"Ah… I am the Greem Reaper! Yes." He pulled out the scythe; it had a hammer tied to the tip of the blade.

"Let's go show Mandy." Billy said skipping out of the house. Fred Fre…I mean 'Grim' followed.

--- At Mandy's house ---

"Billy, _what_ are you doing and _who_ is this?" Mandy said looking at the Reaper.

"Duh, Mandy this is Grim, Grim this is Mandy"

"Billy that's _not_ Grim."

"Hi, I like your hair, what shampoo do you use? I use this one kind that smells like fruit, I like fruit, do you like fruit? But when it gets it my eyes it _BUUURNS!_" The Reaper said to Mandy.

"This is that _thing_ from the trail for Grim. I believe his name was Fred Freiburger…"

"Live-Long… and, Prosper." A man in a yellow shirt and hair parted said trying to get his fingers to open in a certain fashion. "That is, what; A partner of mine… once, said."

"Hi I'm Fred Fred Burger with a dee! I like the letter D! It starts words like Dawg, Dandylion, Doopydoo, and POO POO!"

"Come on Billy, grab Fred Fred and let's go." Mandy said walking past the man.

"Wait! The needs of the many; Out-_weigh_… the needs of the _few_, or; the one…" The man said to Fred Fred.

"You are and forever will be my friend…" Fred Fred said to the man spreading out his fingers as Billy dragged him by the robe. Both the man and Fred Fred had tears in their eyes.

--- In the park ---

"Ok hand over the scythe." Mandy said to Fred Fred Burger.

"Yes." Fred Fred said holding firmly onto the scythe.

"I said give it to me!"

"Yes." Fred Fred said still firmly grasping the scythe. Mandy grabbed the scythe from him.

"Now what to do with Grim's scythe… May I help you?" Mandy asked Fred Fred, who was standing in front of her staring at the scythe.

"Uh yeah, Could I have my hammer thingy? I use it to build stuff."

"This? Sure take it." Mandy said untying the hammer from the scythe. Fred Fred was ecstatic with joy. "Now, as I was saying, what should I do…?"

"Hey Yo, what's up with Grim, he looks kinda short." Irwin said walking up to Billy and 'Grim' as they were breaking holes in things with Fred Fred's hammer.

"I don't know… I woke up and he was like this. I like this new Grim! He's Fun!"

Fred Fred was banging a hole in a bench, "Fred Fred Burger, Fred Fred Burger, Fred Fred Burger, Fred Fred Burger, Fred Fred Burger, Fred Fred Burger, Fred Fred Burger…"

--- Meanwhile in the Underworld Court ---

"All rise for the Honorable Judge." The Fly-liff said, and the court stood to their feet.

"Okay, Okay, let's get started." The Judge said sitting down, the courtroom was still standing. "Sit down, SIT DOWN!" The court finally sat down. "We're are here today on behalf of our dear friend, Hoss Delgado, who has left us and gone to a better place, let us say a few kind wor-"

"Sir, this isn't a funeral…" The Fly-liff whispered to the Judge.

"Oh Right… Ok Hoss Delgado… you know why you are here right?" The Judge asked.

"Uh, no, not really, there I was hope you could tell me..." Hoss said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um well you're here for…your here for…." The Fly-liff whispered into the Judge ear again. "You're here because you stole candy from _this_ child" The Judge held up a picture of Pudd'n with a missing tooth and blonde hair. "And now you are being sued by his mother Aeries."

"Mother? That's not his mother!" Grim spoke up from the jurors' box. "Pudd'n doesn't even look like that."

"QUIET! NO NACHOS!" The Judge screamed at the top of his lungs.

"But I wasn't asking for na-"

"QUIET!"

---Endsville Park---

"Is this yours?" A Nacho Vender said to Mandy holding a cheese covered Reaper.

"No."

"HI MANDY! I got some NACHOS! They were good and had CHEESE!" Fred Fred said to Mandy. The Nacho Vender dropped Fred Fred in front of Mandy. "I want a hotdog do you know where I could get a good hotdog around here? I like mine with mustard and onions!"

"Where are Billy and Irwin?" Mandy demanded.

"A BIG BUG and Scary Guy with Glasses came and took them."

"Jeff and Junior… what would they be doing… together?" Mandy thought out loud. "This Scary guy with glasses… did he have tentacles, a red robe, or a geeky sweater?"

"Yes!"

"Yes… what? Tentacles, Robe, or Sweater?"

"YES!"

"TELL ME BEFORE I TAKE YOUR HAMMER AND EAT IT!" Mandy yelled at Fred Fred Burger.

"He had ah… a red robe, with a white snake on it, but the snake had a little 'X' on it. I like snakes they go ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss…"

"Them again…" Mandy grabbed Fred Fred, "You're coming with me."

"ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss"

--- In the Underworld Court---

"As you can see he stole candy from my poor little Yogurt!" Aeries said while giving a hug to Pudd'n… Pudd'n was trembling.

"I just want to say that she's –sniff- is not my m-" Aeries shot her hand over Pudd'n's mouth.

"Your Honor, I did not steal candy from Flan!" Hoss Delgado said raising his voice.

"We'll leave that for the jury to decide." The Judge sighed, this case was almost as bad as the Keeper of the Reaper Trail, he never thought anything could come that close to being as annoying as that one!

"He stole from my Gelatin! You have to punish him!" Aeries demanded.

"That's IT! The court is going to have a thirty-minute recess. By that time the Jury should come to their final decision.

--- In the Jury room ---

"I think we should let Hoss go free…" Grim commented

"Yes… there is no hard evidence that he stole anything!" A large oozing creature agreed.

"But Delgado is a hunter of all things supernatural… we can finally put him behind bars!" A werewolf mumbled.

"This is a money case; he's not going to be put in prison." A large brain with legs stated.

"But; how much, money- is this man: being sued… _for_? He could, Be-put: in jail… if he did not _have-_enough; money." The man in a yellow shirt said.

"Six dollars and fifty-five cents." Nergal said.

"Six fifty-five? That's it?"

--- Back in a dark corner of Endsville ---

"Ok this place smells like Billy; he has to be here." Mandy said hopping of the scythe.

"Ooo, ooo! I wanna hold the scythe again! Please please please?"

"Fine, I don't _need _the scythe to take care of these guys anyways." Mandy said cracking her knuckles. She busted down the front door to the seemingly abandoned warehouse that had all of its lights on and a big sign that said 'Cult of the Master Jeff'. "Ok you dweebs have five seconds to let Billy go."

"Whadda 'bout me yo?"

"Ok, Billy _and_ Irwin. Let them go." Mandy threatened.

"No. Not this time! We now follow Master Jeff. I am the Black Wiiiiiidooooow…."

"I thought I was the Black Widow."

"No you are the Daddy Long-Legs" The Black Widow said.

"Black Widow? But you're not even bla-" DLL started to say but was cut off.

"Enough! Tarantula come! Bring your guitar!"

"Ok just stop it. There is nothing magical about Jeff. Release Billy…"

"Ah-hem!"

"… and Irwin… so we can leave." Mandy said, shooting a cold glare at each of them.

"Not possible we need them for our sacrifice to Jeff." Black Widow grinned. "JEFF! This Girl is trying to take Billy from you!"

"What… Mandy? You're trying to take my dad away from me?" Jeff said, broken-hearted. "I thought we were friends… but you can't have him!" Jeff shot out a string of web and attached Mandy to the wall between Billy and Irwin, and covered her mouth with web like he did to Billy. Jeff then webbed Irwin's mouth again, hoping Irwin wouldn't eat his mouth free again. "Mandy, you will stay here and keep Dad Company." He turned to the 'cult'. "Thank you so much for helping me find my dad! You can go."

"What? That's it? No magic powers or spider like abilities?" Black Widow sobbed.

"No, like Mandy said, I'm just a normal spider, no magic at all." Jeff smiled

"Man, this bites!" DLL said crossing the giant spider of the back of his robe. "Now what?"

"I don't know… I don't know."

"YES!" Fred Fred said walking into the warehouse. "Hey Mandy, Billy… what are you doing up there? Why are you stuck to the wall? Why is there a gigantical spider in here?"

"Mmm…mmm.mmm" They replied in unison

"And who are you?" the nerd formally known as Black Widow asked.

"I am FRED FRED BURGER! Yes."

"Fred Fred Burger?" the nerd formally known as Black Widow got on his knees, "Name and teach us sensei."

"Yes!"

"That is my name teacher? What shall you name the nerd formally known and Dandy-Long-Legs and the nerd formally known as Tarantula?"

"NACHOS AND HOT DOG!"

"So their names are Nachos and Hotdog?" Yes asked.

"He's Nachos and Hot Dog, and He's Stringy cause he's got a stringy-thingy." Fred Fred said.

"So what shall we do Sensei?" Nachos and Hot Dog asked.

"Get some Nachos!" Fred Fred replied

"That's all? Just Nachos" Stringy asked.

"Yes." As the three left he just stood there looking at Jeff. "HI! What do you like to do?"

"I like to hang out with my Dad!" Jeff said smiling

"Who's your Dad?"

"That's my Dad right there." Jeff said pointing to Billy.

"That's Not your Daddy!"

"Yes, he is…

"Nuh-uh…"

"Yeah, he is."

"OK! Let's play another game!" Fred Fred said jumping up and down.

"What?" Jeff asked, he obviously was puzzled. At this time Mandy was able to break free of the web.

"Ok Fred Fred, hand me the scythe." Mandy demanded.

"Nuh-uh"

"Ok take your hammer off it then hand it to me."

"YES!" Fred Fred took the hammer off the scythe and handed the scythe to Mandy.

"Now…" Mandy cut Billy and Irwin free, "Let's go home."

"Bye Mandy! Dad!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Billy beat Jeff with a big stick.

--- Back in Court ---

"Has the Jury come to a final decision?" The Judge asked as the Courtroom came back from its recess.

"Yes. We have; a: _decision_…" the man in yellow stood up and said.

"Well, what is it?" the Judge asked, losing his patience.

"Hoss Delgado is innocent. Aeries just made all of that stuff up. Pudd'n isn't even her son." Grim said.

"Well then this case is over." The Judge said getting up from his seat.

"Finally, I can get outta here…" Grim sighed. He actually missed the little demons. He was curious how the Replacement Reaper was holding up…

--- Back at Billy's House ---

"The trail Grim was in should be over soon." Mandy said to Billy.

"Aww… But I like this Grim! Will we ever get to see him again?"

"I don't know Billy, I don't know…"

"YES!" Fred Fred Burger smiled.

"Really?" Billy asked returning Fred Fred's smile.

"YEEEEEE-ES!" Fred Fred said. Fred Fred was starting to fade away.

"GRRRRRIIIIIIM! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Billy sobbed.

"Oh yeah, I'm going home now, Buh-BYE!" Fred Fred Burger faded away completely, and a second later Grim appeared.

"Hello Billy, Hello Mandy… I'm back." Grim said with a sigh.

"Oh man, we got the old Grim back…" Billy grumbled.

"Hey Mandy, what the heck happened here? It looks like a herd of tornados came through here!"

"Don't worry about Grim… it's a long story…"


End file.
